This invention relates to an apparatus for use in certain surgical procedures involving animals. In another aspect, this invention relates to an apparatus that is used in the castration of animals to allow the castration procedure to be carried out under sanitary conditions and without an operating assistant. In still another aspect, this invention relates to an apparatus for use in the castration of feline animals whereby the procedure is carried out without an operating assistant.
Surgical procedures to castrate various animals are widely used. Recently, there has been an awareness of overpopulation of many animals, such as domestic animals, and, in order to control such reproduction, castration of male animals has been carried out on a large scale. Additionally, it is well known that castration of some male animals improves the health and growing characteristics of such animals, as well as their temperament.
Castration of male animals is normally carried out by either restraining the animal in a prone position or by anesthetizing the animal and, thereafter, surgically removing the testicles from the scrotum of the animal. Unfortunately, operations involving the physical restraint of the animal must be carried out with the aid of several people or with the aid of elaborate physical restraining means to properly restrain the animal. Therefore, by anesthetizing the animal to be castrated, it is possible to carry out the surgical removal of the testicles by utilizing fewer people. However, even when the animal is anesthetized, castration procedures normally involve at least two people. In carrying out the castration of animals using conventional techniques and equipment, the procedure is normally one wherein an incision is made in the scrotum of the animal followed by the pulling of the testicle from the scrotum to expose the spermatic cord that is attached to the animal. Generally, the spermatic cord is tied closed with suitable suturing material or otherwise closed with clamps and the like, and then the spermatic cord is severed intermediate the tie or clamp and the testicle. Normally, the spermatic cord will be pulled back into the incision in the scrotum following such suturing or clamping and cutting.
Unfortunately, by utilizing the above-mentioned conventional techniques and equipment, the castration of animals still involves at least two people wherein it is necessary for one person to withdraw the testicle from the scrotum and hold it in a predetermined position while the other operating party either ties the spermatic cord shut or clamps it shut and thereafter severs the spermatic cord. An additional problem is evident in that the castration of animals is complicated by the presence of fur, hair, dirt, and other foreign bodies in the area of the operation. All of the foregoing problems connected with castration of male animals are especially applicable to the castration of male feline animals, wherein it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to carry out the castration of the male feline animals without two parties participating in the operation.
It is, therefore, recognized that there is a need for improved apparatus and equipment for use in castration procedures on animals to allow the procedures to be carried out by only one person and to allow the procedures to be carried out under more sanitary conditions.